The Terms
by Gragra
Summary: We were left for dead,and givin a second chance. Now we must face our past.
1. Chapter 1

**I know,I know,I should update my posted stories,but I wanted to write this,so enjoy!**

* * *

Blossoms pov

We were left for dead. We were useless to the professor and townsvill. No one tried to save us,because we no longer had our powers,which means we're useless. But the government cared. We were weponds that just needed to be fixed. So we were. Our bodies have what's called an Exo,metal machinery that out lines our bodys and without it we would fall apart with the touch of a finger. In return for a second chance,we kill who ever the gov tells us to. You could say we're the govs guard dogs.

I am Blossom and my sisters and I are the Terms.


	2. Chapter 2

Blossoms pov

Wheres back up when I need it? I mean I've been fighting this guy for who knows how long and I'm pretty sure I sent a distress signal a million times already to base. "You need to focus on me a little better girl." a gruff voice said before I was kicked in the stomach. I doubled over in pain,and was kicked in the head I fell to the floor in pain. I saw the guy, Alex is his name, point a gun to my head and was ready to shoot. But then he was hit in the head from behind and knocked aside. As soon as he was on the floor I looked up to see my rescuer. "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG BUTTERCUP,AND WHERE THE FUCK IS BUBBLES!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "You done yelling yet?" Buttercup asked with an annoyed look on her face. "Yes." I casually stated,"Now explain." "Well,Bubbles has to stay in base and when I recived your distress call I ran into some cocky bastards who needed their ass handed to them on a silver platter." Buttercup said in one quick breath. "Why did she need to stay base?" I asked. "You remember when we went on the mission to find and kill Scott right?" I nodded slowly. "And how Bubbles Exo was ripped out of her arm by Scott's "pet"?" Again I nodded remembering how horrible it was to see his "pet" hurt Bubbles so badly.

Flash back

We had split up. Me against Scott's friend,Mcarty,Buttercup against Scott,and Bubbles against Scott's "pet". His "pet" is a large dog like beast (imagine the bounder snatch from Alice in Wonderland,but black),with metal claws and teeth,and a long tonge. I quickly defeated Mcarty and Buttercup was finished with Scott when a scream filled the air. The beast had grabbed Bubbles arm and ripped her Exo out. She was bleeding profusely and in a lot of pain. Buttercup charged at the beast and I saw red. When my fury calmed the beast was just a pile of mush and Buttercup and I were huffing.

End of flash back

I heard moaning. The dickwad was waking up. I turned to Buttercup. Or rather where she was last. I turned back to Dickwad and saw Buttercup standing over him with a crow bar in hand and when Dickwad opened his eyes and WHAM,she hit him with the crow bar and he took his last breath. "Really?"I sighed. "Yep."Buttercup anwsered. "Now let's get back to base."


	3. SUPER IMPORTANT MESSAGE OF FREEDOM!

**This is an important message I ask all members on FF or WP to send forth. We are in danger of being shut down and jailed for writing FF! What I mean is,if we use characters from the real versions of the things we like to write about we will be arrested. If you think I mean now,no,but soon if we don't stop it. SOPA is the one planning to do this. If you want more info on this,I went found this info on the latest chap of taken as your mate reloaded. Go there for all the details. And remember,if you want freedom on FF or WP,repost this or rewrite it in your words and help save FF and WP. Thank you for reading.**


	4. We need to go where?

**I decided to update this next. Oh guys I deleted UB because even though it got positive reviews,the reviewers also said they were confused,I'm thinking about remaking it,though I want to know if you guys agree,so pm me if that's a yes. On with the show!:)**

* * *

Bubbles pov

"Miss Bubbles how does your new Exo feel?"Melonie,the scientist asked. "It feels better than the old one did!"I said cheerfully now that the pain in my arm was gone. "Good. Come back anytime!" I smiled back at her and went to see if my sisters were back.

Gate way to the base

When I got there I saw Buttercup arguing with one of the many staff here while Blossom just stood there with a spaced out look on her face. I felt the need to find out what this was all about,so I jogged over. "Buttercup,what happened this time?" I asked dragging out this,for she's done this many times before. "Go on Bernie,tell her." "W-we-well,a convict is on the lose so we need you guys to get 'em." I was magerly confused,"What's the big deal?" Buttercup looked straight in my face and said "The convict is in Townsvile."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short,I couldn't think of anything else at the moment. RnR! Bye!**


End file.
